


Aomine & The Entourage of The Grand King

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Series: AoKawa - When The Stars Collide [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aobajousai, Aomine is a Dork, Aomine is hot, Aomine spikes, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Iwaizumi is loved by everyone, Kyoutani & Aomine, M/M, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are demons, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa gets teased, Romance, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Team meets Boyfriend, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: Oikawa seemed terrified.“Is it really necessary?” he whined with a childish pout.The other scoffed.“You met my former team,” he objected, “Both of them.”“It’s just-” his boyfriend tried to argue.“There’s a good reason why you don’t want me to meet them?” Aomine interrupted him, darkening in confusion.“No, but, but-”“But what?” Aomine insisted, impatient.“You don’t know them, Dai-chan!” Oikawa groaned loudly, sounding like a petulant child. His boyfriend had to bite back a smirk.“Yeah, that’s pretty much the point, Shittykawa.”





	Aomine & The Entourage of The Grand King

Aomine had been thinking about it for days, weeks even.

He wanted to meet Oikawa’s friends.

Oh, he knew Oikawa’ current teammates and some of his friends from university, but he was talking about his second family, the team that had shaped him in the player he was now. Aoba Jousai.

Until then, he’d only met Iwaizumi and seen some videos of his past matches, he’d listened Oikawa talking about his friends and some of their misadventures, but he’d never ever met them. And Oikawa had never offered to introduce him, not once. Not even if every two or three months the entire team met up to play like the old days, not even after they’d started dating.

And what worried him more, was that every time Aomine mentioned it, Oikawa would become nervous and quickly change the topic. He had tried asking to Iwaizumi, but the boy had shaken his head and mumbled something about Oikawa being a “prideful idiot” and “he has made me promise”.

That’s to say, it was starting both to irk and make him anxious. He’d introduced him to his friends, why Oikawa didn’t want to do the same? Was he…embarrassed? Had something happened with them?

He really couldn’t understand.

 

“Why are you glaring at me?” Oikawa’s voice brought Aomine back to the present; he blinked at the boyfriend, who was washing the dishes with a stupid, frilly apron on.

He seemed relaxed and content, as always after a peaceful day spent studying and lazing around together; even if he was curious about his boyfriend’ scowl, the expression was still soft.

Aomine, without uttering a single word, stood up and calmly reached the brunet; he wrapped the arms around his waist and rested the chin over his head, as the boy returned scrubbing.

“Something wrong?” Oikawa inquired again, used to the sudden need for physical contact of the other boy.

“You have the reunion this weekend, right?” Aomine bluntly asked. It was his last chance.

The brunet tensed a little bit but didn’t stop his movements.

“Yes, the usual,” he hummed, “A small match and then dinner together, reminiscing the old times and keeping each other updated.”

“Can I come?”

Oikawa nearly let the plate fall.

“W-what?” he stuttered nervously, squirming in his arms.

With an annoyed growl, Aomine pulled back to grab his sides and turn him, so they could face each other. To make sure he didn’t try to flee, he caged him against the sink.

“Can I come?” he repeated in a slow voice, interlocking their gaze.

To his surprise, Oikawa seemed terrified.

“Is it really necessary?” he whined with a childish pout.

The other scoffed.

“You met my former team,” he objected, “Both of them.”

“It’s just-” his boyfriend tried to argue.

“There’s a good reason why you don’t want me to meet them?” Aomine interrupted him, darkening in confusion.

“No, but, but-”

“But what?” Aomine pushed him, impatient.

“You don’t know them, Dai-chan!” Oikawa groaned loudly, sounding terribly like a petulant child. His boyfriend had to bite back a smirk.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much the point, Shittykawa.”

“It’s not that! I’m saying-argh!” he exploded, frustrated, as he threw up his hands in the air. Aomine watched him perplexed as he murmured incomprehensible things and some curses and, when he realized Oikawa wasn’t going to stop soon, he sighed.

“Tooru,” he called him in a murmur, “I really want to meet them.”

Oikawa shut up immediately and stared at him. Aomine was glaring at the door, with reddish cheeks, but the tone had been unmistakable. He really cared.

The boy felt his heart squeeze. His boyfriend was right.

“…fine.”

“Uh?” Aomine looked again at Oikawa, who persistently kept his eyes in the floor.

“Fine. Let’s go together,” he repeated begrudgingly.

“Are you sure?”

The brunet nodded and Aomine opened into a satisfied grin.

“Thanks, babe,” he hummed, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

“Let’s hope we won’t regret it,” the other murmured darkly, puffing out his cheeks.

Aomine rolled his eyes.

“You make them sound like demons.”

“They are. Not all of them, but my best friends are demons.”

“I thought you loved them like a second family.”

“I do,” Oikawa grimaced, “This doesn’t make them less evil.”

Aomine chuckled, “’Can’t wait to meet them.”

 

Five days later, Aomine and Oikawa were walking together, directed to the meeting spot to join the rest of the Aoba Jousai team of Oikawa’s third year. What he called the Golden Team.

The boys had since long designated as the perfect place an abandoned court in a run-down gym in the suburbs. There, they wouldn’t have to ask anyone for permission and their shouts and general chaos wouldn’t annoy anyone. Moreover, in the nearby there was a delicious ramen shop where they loved to eat after the match.

“Are you nervous?” Oikawa grinned cheekily at his boyfriend, who kept an arm around his shoulders.

“Nah,” the other scoffed, “I have Iwaizumi’s approval, I don’t have any reason to be nervous,” he replied coolly, showing his usual indifferent mask.

But Oikawa arched an eyebrow, “Liar,” he sing-sang, poking his tanned cheek.

Aomine mimicked as to bite his finger off and growled, “At least I’m not as nervous as you.”

At his words, Oikawa sighed, suffering inside, and snuggled closer to him.

“You’ll understand,” he muttered ominously.

Aomine rolled his eyes and was ready to prong for more information when he heard someone calling.

“Ah, there’s the Captain!”

Raising his eyes, he realized they’d reached the abandoned building, and in front of it there was a crowd reunited. Oikawa straightened a bit, his face swinging between an anxious expression and an excited one. Aomine wondered if he should put down his arm or not but, in the end, seeing so many guys together, he felt more comfortable leaving it where it was.

“Ya-hoooo!” Oikawa greeted waving his hand.

As they neared, Aomine tried to recognize the faces from the videos he had seen, but although they all looked familiar, he couldn’t remember much about any of them.

On the contrary, he was perfectly aware all the eyes were fixed on him with different degrees of curiosity and surprise.

“Hey guys, how have you been?” Oikawa chirped, “This is my boyfriend, Dai-chan!”

Aomine would have liked to scoff at the evident pride in his tone -what a dork-, but rolled the eyes at the nickname instead.

“Aomine Daiki,” he introduced himself curtly, “Nice to meet you.”

His gruff voice nearly made Oikawa snicker. He knew it, he was nervous!

“Ah!” a guy with impressive eyebrows, and probably the tallest there, tilted his head to scrutinize him. “So, this is the rumored boyfriend.” Something in his flat tone put Aomine on the edge: it didn’t match the mischievous light in his eyes.

“Finally!” A shorter guy with pinkish hair, leaning against Eyebrows, smirked widely at him, “The basketball player!”

“Uh…”

“Mattsun! Makki!” Oikawa pleaded with wide, scared eyes. Ah, the other best friends.

The two ignored him and continued grinning lazily.

“The dumb, lazy roommate who drove you crazy the first months!”

“Who sucks at doing the chores!”

“Who prefers cicadas over aliens!"

“Who’s always growling, scowling and calling you names like a brute!”

“Guys…” Oikawa lamented, burying his face in the hands.

Aomine half-glared at his boyfriend.

“Oi Shittykawa, what have you told them…” he growled, but the evil duo hadn’t finished yet.

“But also, the player with an amazingly hot body,” Makki recalled as Mattsun wolf-whistled, “So hot that you can’t focus when he takes off his tank top because _Makki you should see him! He has the body of a god,_ ” Makki imitated perfectly Oikawa’s whiny tone and Aomine, surprised, snorted.

“And his voice? His voice makes you melt, right?”

“And let’s not talk about when he becomes a little bit aggressive or passionate instead of his usual indifference."

“Yeah, it’s his fault that when you went to see his match for the first time, you were so mesmerized you missed a step and fell from the bleachers, right?” Mattsun added with fake innocence.

Oikawa was on the verge of combusting, while Aomine was cackling wildly.

“You said someone pushed you!”

“No, no,” Makki assured him, “In the endless phone calls he tortured us with, he clearly explained us the effects you have on him. The poor maiden here can hardly breath when you stare into his eyes.”  

The entire team was laughing and chuckling, Aomine louder than everyone else.

Oikawa pushed his boyfriend away and stomped a foot on the ground, pointing ferociously to his friends with bright, tomato cheeks.

“You promised to behave! This is why I didn’t want you to meet him!” he yelled, on the verge of an hysterical breakdown.

Ah, now everything was clear. Aomine should have known.

“We’re behaving,” they replied in unison, angelically.

“We were just making sure he was the right one,” Makki added glancing at him with a grin, “Is it you?”

Aomine, with a catlike smile, met Oikawa’s gaze and purred, “I believe it’s me.”

And the brunet’s brain just disconnected.

“Then it’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m Hanamaki Takahiro,” the pink-head introduced himself.

“And I’m Matsukawa Issei. We’re the princess’ best friends,” concluded Eyebrow.

Aomine nodded in acknowledgment.

“I hate you,” Oikawa hissed venomously, but the boys pulled him in a hug and ruffled his head, deaf to his screeches.

“That’s your punishment for not introducing him to us sooner!”

“You thought you could escape us? Naïve. Thanks to your reluctance, we've had even more time to plan it.”

Oikawa was full-out pouting as they strangle-hugged him, but Aomine saw in the way his eyes crinkled that, deep-down, he was incredibly happy to be with them and less bothered than what he showed.

“Ah, it’s my turn!” From the group, bounced toward him another brunet that had something terrifyingly Oikawaish in the manners.

“Yahaba Shigeru!” He chirped offering a hand to Aomine. Light brown, pompous hair, a mischievous glint in the apparently innocent eyes, grin… he must have been a setter.

As Aomine shook it, Oikawa threw himself over the poor boy with a loud whine.

“Yahaba-chan! My favorite kouhai!” He hugged him tightly and squashed their cheeks together.

Another guy who followed Yahaba, with a strange haircut and dark eyeliner, glared the Oikawa and growled something.

“Ah, Oikawa-senpai!” Yahaba said with a cheeky grin, before loudly whispering into his ear “You were right, you really found a smoking hot boyfriend,” he commented, batting his eyelashes.

Aomine’s cheeks darkened slightly; even if he was more than happy to know Oikawa was so head over heels for him, it was still incredibly embarrassing. To think he had thought his friends were the embarrassing ones!

“Traitor!” the brunet screeched, playfully pushing him away, but he couldn’t hide a proud grin.

“Shigeru!” the boy with the strange haircut barked, pulling the boy towards himself.

“Ah yes! He’s my boyfriend, Kyoutani Kentarou.”

Something in the dark look he gave Aomine, ticked the boy’s pride off, and he glared back with the same animal intensity.

“’Nice to meet you,” he gruffly muttered.

And the other replied with a low, “Otherwise.”

“Maddog-chan!” Oikawa taunted, “Don’t pick a fight with my boyfriend! He’s gonna squash you!”

“Ah?” Kyoutani roared, now staring at Aomine as if he had been the one to pose the challenge.

“Oi Shittykawa!” The so-called boyfriend clicked his tongue, catching the boy by the waist and pulling him closer, “Don’t use me like your guard dog.”

“I am the one suffering here, bullied by my own family, my own children!”

At the same time, Yahaba scolded his own boyfriend with a loud, “Kentarou!” before pushing him away.

“Uhm…” A quiet boy interrupted Oikawa and Aomine’s banter, with a small bow “Watari Shinji. Nice to meet you,” he said politely.

Aomine replied with an awkward, “’Same.” So, there was someone normal.

“I’m glad you’re here today, the Captain was being incredibly secretive about you to prevent Matsukawa and Hanamaki from teasing him, but we were curious.”

The boy emitted a sort of calming aura that immediately relaxed him.

“I also wanted to meet you, sorry that this ass has delayed it so long,” he grunted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

He couldn’t say anything else that Yahaba and Kyoutani started arguing and, with a smile of apology, Watari went to placate them.

The last two members were quieter, and Oikawa greeted them with a big smile.

“Ah, Kindaichi! Kunimi! How’s practice?” He asked with starry, avid eyes.

“It’s going well, Oikawa-senpai,” the smallest one replied in a low whisper, “The first-years are practicing hard.”

“I think we have great chances this year!” the other added eagerly.

Their former Captain beamed with pride and satisfaction, ruffling their hair.

“They are Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yuutarou, current Captain and vice-captain of Aobajousai!” Oikawa presented them happily, and the two bowed at Aomine.

Kunimi, tilting his head, stared at him with an unreadable expression.

“You’re tall,” he said flatly in the end, and Aomine scoffed.

“They told me often.” He smirked at his boyfriend, who rolled the eyes dramatically.

The other one, that resembled a funny turnip, seemed more nervous and just stuttered a “N-nice to meet you!”

“He’s not going to eat you, Yuutarou,” Kunimi deadpanned, and the boy grew even redder.

“I-I know!”

“You’re so tall yet so easily agitated.”

“Akira!”

Aomine watched them speechless, while Oikawa giggled. Nearby, Kyoutani and Yahaba were still arguing but while Watari forced them to hold hands, while Matsukawa and Hanamaki whispered something between themselves with sly smirks as they watched Aomine.

Amidst that chaos, an exasperated but fond voice rose.

“Ah, you’re all already here.”

Turning, they found Iwaizumi peacefully strolling towards them.

“Have Matsukawa and Hanamki already embarrassed you?” he addressed his best friend raising an eyebrow, and Oikawa tragically threw himself at him.

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi only gave him a pat on the back and let him hang from his shoulders, before turning to Aomine.

“Hey, Aomine, everything’s alright?”

Aomine finally felt at ease and snorted.

“Yeah,” he said, shrugging, as they fist bumped, “Your team is crazy.”

Iwaizumi grimaced, shaking the head, “Please, don’t remind me.”

“Iwa-chan! Don’t say that!” Hanamaki joined, still imitating Oikawa’s petulant tone, who glared at him.

“We know you love us,” Matsukawa added in a comically flat tone, faking to wipe away a tear.

The other kouhais crowded around to greet him too.

“Alright, alright!” Iwaizumi showed a crooked smile, “I’m happy to see you too, but shouldn’t we start setting the net and things?”

At his words, as if everyone had suddenly remembered what they were there for, they scattered and entered the gym eagerly. Aomine walked between Oikawa, happily bouncing around, and Iwaizumi.

“They love him more than you,” he teased his boyfriend, gesturing to Iwaizumi, who smirked.

“I can’t even argue!” They brunet complained resigned.

“That’s because I have a better personality,” Iwaizumi replied with a scoff.

“I agree,” Aomine deadpanned, and Oikawa let out an offended exclamation.

“You too, traitor!” He said dramatically, at which his best friend rolled his eyes and decided to go and tame his former teammates, leaving the two idiots on their own.

“Obviously,” Aomine grinned and quickly leaned to leave a small kiss on the pouting cheek of the brunet, before hurrying away.

“Dai-chan!” he exclaimed, giddy once again, but the boy was already inside.

 

As expected, the interior wasn’t in a better shape than the exterior. Still, it had something cozy and relaxing that made Aomine look around in appreciation. Or maybe it was the comfortable atmosphere the guys created with their jokes and excited smiles as they prepared the court.

“You stay here!” Oikawa took him by the wrist and dragged him to a rusty bench.

“Why so far?”

“Don’t want you to get hit in the face. It’s the only good thing you have.”

“Not the body of a god?”

Oikawa blushed, “Shut up!”

“Don’t you need a referee?” Aomine asked again, as the boy pushed him seated.

“Ah? No, don’t worry, just enjoy the match!” Oikawa assured him with a wink. Then, he threw his hoodie and the sweatpants beside Aomine, remaining in his old training uniform. He had grown a tad taller and his shoulder had broadened, but it still fitted him nicely.

Aomine followed his movements, glad to whoever had chosen teal: it looked good on his boyfriend.

With the last wave, Oikawa left him there and joined the other players, who had changed into their uniforms too. For a second, Aomine thought he was still watching one of the old videos Iwaizumi had lent him.

They divided into two teams, after some whining and failed attempts to separate Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and the match started.

 

Aomine, before meeting Oikawa, would have never imagined he could get hooked on another sport that wasn’t related to basketball, especially not volleyball. He had always thought it was too different, more static and with less instinct and energy involved. In a word: boring.

He had never been more mistaken, he knew now. Yeah, the style and rules were different but…the intensity? The connection between players? The raw power? The adrenaline and animal instinct that drove a person to take a step further? They were all there.

Maybe it was Oikawa making it all so interesting to him, but who could blame him? Aomine would have never admitted it, but “The Grand King” fitted him perfectly. He moved on the court as in his natural habitat, he analyzed the adversaries with scary accuracy and led his team to a merciless victory.

It was also his first time seeing him playing with Iwaizumi in real life, and it was incredible the bound they shared. They understood each other flawlessly, Aomine could understand why the others had tried to divide him. And, let’s be honest, if he hadn’t been more than sure that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were like brothers, he could have been jealous. But he knew the truth, so he was just a tiny bit irked.

The other players were good too, and if Aomine was willing to recognize it -also thanks to Oikawa’s endless explanations-, then it was the truth. Matsukawa and his blocks were fairly impressive, he could feel the intimidating air from there, while Makki was more calculative but equally deadly in his spikes.  The one Oikawa had called Mad Dog, Kyoutani, played like a beast, as Aomine could have imagined, slamming the ball through the blockers thanks to raw power only; but he was more controlled of what he could remember from the videos. The setter too, even if not on par with Oikawa, showed to have learned well from his senpai. The libero provided a reliable defense, and the two younger players gave their best to keep up, playing with more confidence than what he could have expected; he didn’t miss though the reverent and fond glances they reserved to their former teammates.

All in all, Aomine was enjoying himself, even if relegated to that lonely bench. The problem was that, as the game progressed, he grew more and more impatient. Not that he wanted to go away, but he felt more and more attracted to Oikawa as he continued to play. The way his long fingers curled and extended while he set, how his body moved before a serve -still one of Aomine’s favorite actions-, and the intense, fierce gaze he hovered over the court and the players. Oikawa’s focused expression alone drove him crazy.

Hell, he felt like a stupid crushing high-schooler. How embarrassing.

He hid his agitation under the usual blank scowl and kept watching in silence, hands stuffed in the pockets of the hoodie.

 

Finally, the first set ended, and they took a break to swap courts.

Oikawa was drinking from his water bottle and discussing some plays with Iwaizumi and Kunimi, when Aomine decided he had reached his limit for the moment.

“Tooru.”

Oikawa’s head immediately whipped toward his boyfriend, who stared at him with hungry eyes and the faint shadow of a smirk. Many of the presents couldn’t avoid glancing at them, startled by the sudden use of the first name.

“What, Dai-chan?” Oikawa chirped, jogging in his direction. For a fraction of second, a satisfied, knowing smirk flashed on his lips.

Aomine gestured with a finger to come near.

“Do you want to compliment my skills? Did you fall for me all over again?” the brunet teased him, tilting the head.

But as soon as he was at reach, Aomine grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and roughly pulled him down to smash their lips together. Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise and he wobbled, having to pin a knee against the bench, between Aomine’s legs, to support himself; his hands ended up on his boyfriend’s shoulders, clutching around the fabric.

He really, really, should have remembered they were in public, but Aomine had that special way of kissing him, with teeth, tongue and a passion that screamed “I need you”, that erased the rest of the world from his mind.

Matsukawa wolf-whistled, “Take a room!”

“There are children!” Makki screeched in false bewilderment, as he covered Kindaichi’s and Kunimi’s eyes.

Aomine put the other hand behind Oikawa’s neck and pushed him even closer.

“Are they always like this?” Yahaba asked Iwaizumi, who was the only one completely unbaffled.

“Even worst. Aomine has no sense of decency, TPO or any kind of restraints,” he replied dryly, taking a sip of water, “And Oikawa is a weak-ass and unable to resist half of the time.”

Aomine flipped Iwaizumi off, smirking in the kiss he was enjoying with the brunet.

“The other half?” Kunimi asked.

Iwaizumi grinned.

“He gets hit by Shittykawa and has to sleep in someone else’s room.”

 

In the end, Aomine let Oikawa go, and he straightened with glassy eyes, swollen lips and rosy cheeks. Aomine took in the sight with great satisfaction and a hidden dose of adoration. That was cute.

“You’re the worst,” Oikawa scolded him with a giddy smile, and Aomine shrugged.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Yeah, I had your tongue stuck in my-”

“Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi called, at the end of his wits, “We have a match to play! Flirt later!”

“Yes, mom!” the brunet replied, ignoring the string of courses he received in reply, and flashed the sign of peace, “Wish me good luck.”

“As if you needed it,” his boyfriend scoffed, “Crush them.”

Oikawa’ smile sharpened in a sly smirk, “Watch me.”

 The boy turned on his heels and trotted to the court surrounded by an ominous aura that clashed with the lovestruck expression.

 

 

Two sets later, Matsukawa let himself fall on the floor.

“Fuck it!” he cursed annoyed.

Yahaba, panting next to him, shook his head.

“We could have never won. Oikawa-senpai was set on showing off to his boyfriend,” he snorted.

Kindaichi shivered.

“I swear I thought he was trying to kill me with those serves.”

Kyoutani just growled, frustrated about the loss, while Watari distributed the water bottles.

The other team wasn’t less drained, but they all sported big smiles and satisfied grins.

The only one who was still standing on the court was Oikawa, playing with the ball in his hands.

“Dai-chan!” He called excitedly, and his boyfriend tilted the head. “Spike for me!”

Everyone looked astonished at Oikawa, except Iwaizumi, who scoffed with a “Show-off.”

The blue-head seemed to ponder it for some seconds before shrugging and slowly standing up. He cracked his neck, stretched the arms and then discarded the hoodie that he threw messily over the bench.

“Is he good?” Kunimi asked Iwaizumi as Aomine reached Oikawa with his catlike pace.

“You don’t even need to be good with that body,” Yahaba murmured, watching impressed the biceps that the black tank-top generously offered to the sight.

“I’ll fucking choke you, Shigeru,” Kyoutani growled.

“Only in bed, babe,” he replied with a smirk, making the boy become of different shades of red and his friends cackle widely.

“He’s awful at pretty much everything…” Iwaizumi revealed with a shrug, while Oikawa and Aomine discussed something.

Then, Aomine took position as if he was a spiker, and Oikawa closed his eyes; when he reopened them, he was fully concentrated. He threw the ball in the air and moved the hands over the head, the toss flew higher than normal and with a lightly gentler curve.

Aomine took three quick steps and jumped, flying impossibly high; his hand made contact with the ball, and he slammed it against the floor with a wild smirk.

A perfect straight.

The loud thud echoed in the shocked silence.

“…except for spiking. He says it’s instinct,” Iwaizumi concluded amused.

“Fuck!” Kyoutani roared, but his eyes were now alive with admiration.

“Mattsun, I’m afraid he could rip my arms off,” Hanamaki flatly commented.

“Let’s try to stay on his good side, Makki.”

 

In the meanwhile, Aomine grinned satisfied and raised his fist in the exact moment when Oikawa cheered and raised his hand for a high-five. The two shared a surprised glance, before chuckling amusedly. Aomine gently rested his fist against Oikawa’s palm.

“Good toss.”

“Good spike, Dai-chan!”

Aomine threw his arm around the humming brunet’ shoulders, and they walked back to the rest.

Iwaizumi raised his fist with a “Nice!”, and the boy gladly hit it.

Kyoutani glared at him and grunted, “After dinner, let’s arm-wrestle.”

Aomine didn’t even know why, but he wasn’t going to back from a challenge and scowled harder.

“Fine.”

“Do you want to be humiliated, Kentarou?”

“Shut up, Shigeru.”

Oikawa raised on his tiptoes to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear, “It’s his way of saying he respects you. If you win, he’ll treat you like he treats Iwaizumi.”

“Oh, okay,” Aomine replied awkwardly. Better than being hated, right? And he truly felt the instinct to establish his dominance.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this display of manly testosterone,” Makki interrupted the group, “But I’m starving.”

“You’re saying it only because it’s my turn to pay,” Matsukawa jostled him. However, the boys started to get up and collect their things.

“Who loses, pay. That’s the rule!” Hanamaki sang happily.

“Can’t the boyfriend pay for everyone?”

“I didn’t even play,” Aomine scoffed.

“Then, the Captain and his right hand!” Matsukawa tried again.

“Not this time!” Oikawa chirped using his boyfriend as a shield.

“You try this shit every time!” Iwaizumi scowled, “If you don’t stop, I’ll order the most expensive thing on the menu.”

Matsukawa grimaced horrified, “You’re no fun, mom.”

They slowly left the gym, and Oikawa was peacefully humming one of his favorite songs, tucked under Aomine’s arm. His boyfriend seemed also relaxed and in a good mood, so the brunet was more than satisfied with how the day had passed. His more important people liked each other, he couldn’t ask for anything else.

“Ah, boyfriend-san!” Before Oikawa could understand what was happening, Hanamaki pushed him away and locked his arm with Aomine’s.

Matsukawa did the same on the other side.

“Are you ready for the most interesting night of your life?” Makki asked with a sly grin.

“Don’t you dare!” Oikawa complained horrified, but it was too late. The entire team glanced at him with pity.

“Why?” Aomine asked, both confused and wary.

“Because it’s our tradition to reminisce the good old times while eating…” Matsukawa explained as his boyfriend pushed his cellphone in front of the boy’s face.

A vivid picture of Oikawa pouting and…was that a hanger?

“…and Oikawa Hanger-Tooru is our favorite victim.”

“You’re demons!”

“Let them do what want, Shittikawa. They’ve planned it for months.”

“I’ll never bring him with me ever again!”

Aomine’s laughter echoed in the sunset sky.


End file.
